


#90: "Perfection"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: "Are you alright?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 100 days, 100 prompts

On his eighth attempt, Yuuri botches his landing, and goes down, hard. He’s used to falling, but the ice is still unforgiving, and the impact leaves him breathless.

“Are you alright?” Victor’s face appears above him, cheeks flushed, eyes bright with worry. Yuuri would be embarrassed, if he could find the time to catch his breath.

“Yes,” he says at last. Then, “No.”

His body is fine - mostly - but his pride, if he ever had any, is a mess. It's hard to have Victor Nikiforov, of all people, watching him hit the ice, again and again.

Victor’s smile is gentle, as he offers a hand to help him up. “Don’t worry so much. You _will_ get it, believe me.”

Which, of course, Yuuri does. Otherwise, he might have given up on trying to master the jump _hours_ ago.

“Now, shall we try again?”


End file.
